A to Z Dramione Drabbles
by DracoLurver-MrsFelton
Summary: Just me messing around with UNCONNECTED Dramione A-Z's. I've always wanted to do this so here it is... it WILL be finished. Promise. Mostly humour, rated T coz I'm paranoid. Plus, word spellings might be diffs coz I'm Australian, so don't flame.
1. A is for Armour

**A is for Armour**

Draco Malfoy walked into the Room of Requirement, which served as his secret and private living quarters that he shared with his girlfriend, his body encased in metal which clanked at he walked.

"Draco, I need you to go grab me some more clean sheets, ours haven't been changed for two weeks." Hermione Granger turned to look at her long-term boyfriend, but trailed off in the middle of her sentence, speechless. "What the _fuck_ are you wearing?" She exclaimed, crackling with laugher.

Draco looked at her with no expression on his face.

"No seriously, Drake. Where'd you get that armour?" She giggled.

"It was outside the room today. I couldn't _not_ put it on." He stated simply, as if she should have known this already.

"You serious?" Hermione erupted with laughter again.

"Quite." His face was blank and emotionless, but Hermione saw right through him and knew that he was just playing a game with her.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Hermione smirked at him.

"No." Draco broke into a grin, before clanking towards her. Hermione just laughed. "And look, I even have a helmet! It covers everything…" He flipped the helmet down. "I can see you but you can't see me!" He joked.

"I can _so_ see you! You're wearing a random suit of _armour _in the middle of my _bedroom_!" She said.

"Point taken." He said. "But wait, I have another surprise for you."

"_Another_? How many surprises do I need in one day! I think you dressing up in armour is enough!"

Draco stayed silent before retreating behind a screen door that Hermione hadn't noticed before. "I got _you_ one too!" He said, dragging a fully compiled suit of armour out to her. "We can be armour twins!"

"Draco, how much Fire Whiskey have you drunk today?"

"None!"

"Are you sure?"

"No." A cheeky smile crossed his face.


	2. B is for Bacon

**B is for Bacon**

"Oh yeah, Harry, I forgot to tell you mention something to you." Hermione told her best friend over breakfast one morning.

"What?" Harry replied, looking at her quizzically.

"Well, I was in the library yesterday…" She was cut off by Ron.

"Oh, of _course_ you were!" He said through massive bites of toast and eggs. Harry chuckled and motioned for Hermione to continue.

"Shut up. Anyway, I came across this thing…" She trailed off, leaving Harry hanging on the edge as she reached for the plate of bacon. "Hey! Where'd the bacon go?" She asked, glancing around for the plate and looked disappointed. Harry shrugged his shoulders and Ron let out a groan of anger crossed with disappointment.

"Continue." Harry urged.

"No! Where's our bacon!" Hermione demanded, her eyes roaming up and down the table for a plate she could steal off. "We are the _only_ three people in this room not in reach of some bacon!"

"Maybe the elves forgot?" Harry said. "Now, what did you come across?"

Hermione ignored the second half of Harry's comment. "Elves never forgot, Harry. You and I both know that. Now shut up and help me look for it!" She demanded.

The look in Harry's eyes explained to Hermione that even though he longed to hear the rest of the story, he knew that he wasn't going to hear it unless Hermione had some bloody bacon in her grasp.

"Where is it!" Hermione screamed, jumping up into a standing position so she could scan the other tables for a possible thief. "Who took my bacon?" More and more heads were beginning to turn, and Hermione eyed each and every one of them with suspicion. Her eyes slithered over the Hufflepuff table, the Ravenclaw table and finally to the Slytherin table. She stared at them all, as though she was questioning their authority.

"'Mione. Sit down, you're over-reacting." Harry said, tugging lightly on her jumper.

"No." She said, still staring at the unphased Slytherins. Her eyes scanned the table for the extra plate, when suddenly she came upon a man, clutching two platters of bacon almost upright, as if taunting her with them. The hands of the man clutching the bacon were attached of a head with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes that could encase anyone in their path in rage, love, fear of confusion. Draco Malfoy presented her the smile that her reserved only for her but his lips quickly resumed their usual, smirking state before nodding silently to the door. Hermione glared at him and felt Ron's gaze on her.

"Find the culprit?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, but the bacon calls." She hurried to gather her things and ignored Ron's questions and Harry's begs to know more. Hermione was too wrapped up in the thoughts of her bacon and its sexy thief.


	3. C is for Camping

**C is for Camping**

As Hermione packed one last box of food into the car, Draco complained once more.

"Hermioneeeee." He stretched the end of the word, whining like a child. "Why do we have to go campinggggg?"

"Stop your whining, you big baby." She scolded playfully.

"But whyyyy?"

"Becauseeee." She mimicked his voice. "It'll be good for you."

"But _Muggles_ go camping."

"Exactly."

"I still don't get it."

"You'll like it."

"But… _Muggles_…?"

"Look, Malfoy. Harry and I came up with this idea a while ago, remember? You were there? We are all going to go camping. Loads of Muggles do this at some point. No magic, a total disconnection from the Wizarding World. I used to camping all the time when I was little."

"But _whyyy?_"

"Draco, baby, you need to learn to get over your fear of Muggles. I grew up with them."

"I'm not _scared_ of Muggles."

"Sure, sure." Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly around the waist. "You need to understand them though."

"I'm _not _scared of them!" Draco protested, hardly hugging Hermione back. She looked up at him.

"I never said you were." Hermione giggled at his stupidity.

"You_ implied_ it."

"Stop your complaining. Get in the car."

"But why are we _driving_ there? Why not just apparate?"

"No magic, remember?"

"No even to get there? Ridiculous…" Draco muttered.

"You're ridiculous." Hermione laughed, shoving him into the passenger seat of the car and shutting the door before walking around to the driver's seat. Settling into the seat, she plugged the keys into their hole and started the car, ignoring Draco's complaints.

"But who's going to be there? Potter better not be coming." Draco grumbled. "If he is, I'm not going."

"Too late for that… You're in the car, and he's gonna be that."

"Let me out, Hermione. Now!" He tugged on the door, yanking it so it would open, unaware that he was pulling at the window lock. "It won't open, DAMIT!" Hermione laughed out loud. "WHAT!" He snapped, glaring at her.

"Nothing…" She tried to muffle her laughs, but failed and gave up before continuing to laugh at his idiotic moment.

"Whatever." Draco gave up on escaping from the car and scowled at people passing the car on the street instead, who looked at him oddly.

"You know, quite a few people are coming with us. We've rented out a whole camp ground so surrounding people don't get suspicious." Hermione informed him, to which he grunted in response. "Harry and Ginny, Ron's finally gotten over me being with you so he's coming with Lavender-"

"Brown? Lavender Brown? Oh, God, get me out of here…"

"Don't like Lavender? Yes, well, understandable." Hermione giggled, but soon felt guilty for insulting her friend, however annoying she was.

"Whatever…" Draco rolled his eyes meanly, but Hermione didn't believe he was too annoyed with her for dragging him out camping. Hermione smiled at him when he wasn't listening and continued to list off names of wizards and witches that would be joining them, including Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, the Patil twins and Luna Lovegood, but she could tell he wasn't really listening.

Ten minutes later, Draco was complaining again.

"How do Muggles _live like this_?" He screamed. "It's _torture_!"

"Hold onto your pants, Draco." Hermione laughed. "It just a few hours away."

"_Hours_?" He exclaimed. "It's like sitting through double potions all over again! Except this time, Snape isn't going to hand me house points like pieces of cake!"

"Oh God." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously be comparing this to potions lessons, can you? It's just a car ride…"

"A bloody long one!"

That night, sitting around the camp fire, after Hermione struggled for hours to set their tent up by herself, as Draco refused to help and demanded that the camping elves do it, Draco fidgeted in the camping seat he was perched in. Everyone was having their own little conversations, catching up with long-lost-friends, including Hermione, who was deep in conversation with Parvarti Patil. Malfoy felt alone as he sat alone, as none of his Slytherin friends were there. He coughed awkwardly, hoping to catch her attention. When nothing happened, he coughed again, a little louder. Hermione couldn't hear him. He gave up with that a touched her shoulder lightly and she whipped around to face him, leaving Parvarti mid-sentence.

"What?" She hissed.

He smiled at her sheepishly. "Can we go home now?" He mumbled. Behind Hermione, who was rolling her eyes, Parvarti giggled at him. This was going to be a very long night.


	4. D is for Dancing

**D is for Dancing**

As Hermione prepared herself for the sixth year ball that was fast approaching; magically styling her hair, slipping into her long and sweeping light pink dress, applying her make-up, she thought of what she would do. Harry already had a date, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione didn't think she'd feel right about going with Ron. He believed that they were 'official', but Hermione thought-and knew-otherwise. She loved Ron, but only as a friend, but Ron seemed to love her so deeply and Hermione had to put up with this and pretend she felt the same. See, the man _she_ loved would never be accepted by anyone she knew. And she would never be accepted by his friends either. They would be discriminated against. They would be laughed and jeered at by witches and wizards everywhere. Their unity would be ignored and instead replaced with embarrassment. None of her friends would ever forgive her, and the man she loved would be disowned from his family. There really was no way, in Heaven or on Earth, to make telling the truth work out well for them. Hermione sighed as she buckled her shoes onto her feet, before standing, grabbing her clutch and putting a smile on her face. Another many hours of smile at Ron and tell him that she loved him awaited her.

She walked out of her dormitory and down the spiral staircase, thinking of the man she loved so deeply. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Ron waiting for her, his arm outstretched for her to lean on.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered seductively. Hermione forced a giggle and clutched his arm.

Harry and Ginny obviously thought the same of Hermione, Ginny squealing in delight as she saw her friend and Harry wolf-whistling, to which Ginny hit him hard.

"Owwww!" He cried, stroking his face where Ginny had left a bright red mark. "What was that for, Gin!"

"Stop looking at _her_. Look at _me._" She said, leaning up and touching her forehead to his, smiling slightly. Hermione watched and saw as Harry melted under her gaze.

"Ok." He said, smiling back at her, and as they stared into each other's eyes for a long while, Ron started to get a little impatient, checking his watch, looking around and whistling. After a few minutes of staring, Ron gave a loud cough, and both Harry and Ginny looked at him.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Are you guys _coming_, or going to stand their all night?" Ron said, glaring at them.

"Right. Sorry." Harry took a step back from Ginny. "Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her, but it didn't take long for her to clutch it gleefully.

As the four walked down to the Great Hall, it came apparent to Hermione that even though this was the _sixth year_ Ball, the whole school wanted to attend (Ginny was only able to come as she was Harry's date). There were lines outside the entrance, but instead of backing up the stairs, it started to back way down into the entrance hall. Velvet red ropes separated the party crashers and the party goes, and Hermione giggled as she thought this kind of looked like a Muggle night-club. Harry and Ron led Hermione and Ginny to the hall doors and looked expectantly at Filtch, who was guarding the door.

"Come on, come on. Get in there." He snapped, ushering them in. Hermione looked around widely at the spectacular view; the candles that usually hung in mid-air to lighten the hall were gone, and replaced with mountains of fairy lights. The four house tables had disappeared and a huge stage stood where the teachers' table should have been. Hermione gasped at the sight.

"It's… beautiful!" She exclaimed, and Ron glanced at her. She didn't look at him, though she made it look as though she was taking it in, but instead she was skimming the heads of the people already inside the hall, searching for the platinum blonde head of hair that she loved. When she spotted him by the refreshments table, speaking with someone whom Hermione couldn't recognize, as their back was to her. Although, he didn't seem very interested in the conversation, as his eyes, too, were searching the room for Hermione. As soon as he saw her, he nodded ever so slightly and sent a sly wink in her direction. She nodded back and continued to pretend to looked amazed.

"Let's go sit down. I want to get a drink before the entertainment starts." Ron said, leading her to an empty table, and Harry and Ginny followed. Slowly the night wore on, and Hermione soon became anxious to get back to Gryffindor tower. Occasionally, when a slow song came on, Ron would ask her to dance, Hermione would politely reply with yes, and when they returned Hermione continued to speak with Ron, Luna and Neville, who had arrived a few minutes after them and decided to sit at their table with them, about life; school, letters from home, what was going on in the Wizarding world at the moment (Harry and Ginny hadn't reappeared from the dance floor, but something told Hermione that they weren't there anymore. At about ten o'clock, when they had been there for almost three hours, suddenly Hermione noticed the song change abruptly, from a party song to a slow and romantic song. She wished that the platinum-blonde haired man would dance with her to the song, but she knew it would never happen. Moments later though, she very unexpectedly got her wish.

Draco Malfoy strode over to her table, coughed meaningfully, and Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville looked up at him.

"What?" Spat Ron, glaring up at Malfoy. "Come to ruin our perfect night?"

Hermione sent Malfoy an apologetic look. "No. In fact, Weasel, you're ruining _my_ perfect night." Malfoy spat back.

"How? That doesn't even make sense! You came to us!" Ron exclaimed. By this time, Harry and Ginny had returned to the table, both extremely flushed.

"Oh, Weasley, you have no idea." Malfoy said, turning to Hermione. Ron looked back and forth between Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione was trying her best to place a glare onto her face, but was faltering slightly. "Hermione." He said, looking her in the eye. Ron exchanged a glance with Harry, wondering why he was using her first name as though he cared. "Hermione, will you dance with me?" Hermione looked so shocked that she could fall off her chair, and sent him a look that ask him what the hell he was doing, but Malfoy just brushed it away.

"What!" Ron, Harry and Ginny spluttered in unison.

Hermione flushed deep red and nodded. "Yes, Draco, I'll dance with you." She stood up and took his hand, but before she could leave with him, Ron rose from his chair and looked as though he would pounce on someone. And if looks could kill, Draco would have been dead on the floor a long time ago.

"WHAT?" Ron stood from his chair screaming. Hermione suddenly felt a pang of guilt; she had pretended to love Ron for over a year, and all of those lies were taken away in just a second.

"I have a right to dance with my own girlfriend, Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Are you _serious_?" Harry stood up. "You're dating _this_ ferret? Since bloody when?"

"Harry it's-" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"You've been _cheating on me_!" He shouted, getting closer to Hermione. "For how long? All those times, you said you loved me, but all of it's a lie? For this fucking dick?"

"Ron, when I said I loved you-"

"Shut up." He demanded, turning to Malfoy. "And you want to _dance with her_? How do I know that you're not just saying that?"

"Because I _love_ her!" Draco hissed, and Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry gasped, but Ron just glared at the two of them.

"Want to say that a little louder?" He sneered. "Hey, everybody! Listen to what this ferret has to say about my girlfriend!" He called out, beckoning people to come and listen.

"_My_ girlfriend, I think you mean, Weasel."

"Drake, stop being so mean." She grabbed Draco's hand and placed a hand on his chest. "He's just getting used to it."

Hermione heard Harry gag from the table.

"No." Draco told Hermione.

"Drake? You have _pet names_ for each other?" Ron looked as though he was about to puke.

Before Hermione could answer him, Draco was calling out to the rest of the hall. "You heard him! Gather round, gather round, everybody! I, Draco Malfoy, have some big news!" Hermione gasped, and people did start to turn and look. Draco grasped Hermione's hand tightly and walked with her up to an empty table, first stepping onto the chair and then standing on the table. Hermione stood next to him, hands intertwined, and could see almost the whole hall staring at the two of them. And finally, out of the corner of her eye, she could see many, many people peering around the doors of the Great Hall, still hoping to get in, but wanting to see what was going on.

"I," Draco shouted, "Draco Mafloy, Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pureblood and parents as Death Eaters'," The whole school seemed to be staring at them now. "Love Hermione Granger, Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, muggleborn, with all my heart. We have been secretly been seeing each other for a year, and we plan to get married as soon as we leave Hogwarts. I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with my one and only first love, Hermione Granger." He said, and Hermione looked out at the crowd, blushing and gripping Draco's hand so tightly it would probably fall off if she squeezed any tighter. Suddenly the crowd burst into a sudden fit of screams, gasps and mouths hanging open in shock. Hermione looked around awkwardly, and suddenly, out of nowhere, Draco's soft lips were on her own and his tongue was roaming his mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and his own slithered around her waist. Wolf whistles could be heard throughout the hall and when Hermione drew back, she was blushing and staring into Draco's eyes, just as Ginny had been doing with Harry hours before.

This was the life.

**A/N: SOOOOO sorry, that wasn't funny! It was supposed to be, but I never really got around to it. I apologize so much that you will probably die hearing the word sorry coming from my mouth. But anyways. I feel like it was cute, though. So whatever. And I don't usually write author's notes in this but whatever… R&R!**


	5. E is for Emerald

**E is for Emerald**

Draco Malfoy dragged Hermione Granger down into the dungeons, gripping her wrist. When they arrived outside the portrait that covered the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Hermione stopped her boyfriend.

"Draco, are you sure about this?"

"Very, very sure. Don't worry, baby, I won't let the meanie Slytherins hurt you."

"That's not what I meant." Hermione grumbled.

"It doesn't matter. I want to show all of those gits my fabulous girlfriend before she gets to shoe her own house." He said, grinning broadly. "Pure." He said, and it was obviously the password, because the portrait swung open. Hermione sent him a look, grimacing at the password, but he shrugged. He stepped inside and pulled her with him.

"WELCOME!" He proclaimed when they reached the end of the small tunnel. "To Emerald City!" Everyone in the common room, which looked to be about most of Slytherin house, turned to look at them.

"What's _she_ doing in here?" Pansy Parkinson screamed, looking between Draco, Hermione and then their intertwined hands. "Draco." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't do this." She whispered.

"Get off me, Parkinson." He growled, pushing Pansy off him, and Hermione suddenly realised how cute it was when he growled. "Now everybody, listen up right now!" Draco looked the rest of the room. "I would like to make an announcement!" Everyone's head turned, and Hermione could sense they were all scared that he'd hurt them if they didn't. "I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor house, sixth year, and the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

Hermione felt herself blush, as a few people started to make fun of them, but Draco shook them off. "She is my _girlfriend_." More and more people started to criticise them, but he just spoke louder. "And soon to be my fiancé!"

"What?" Hermione whipped around at gaped at him as he got onto one knee. "Hermione Granger. When we leave this hell-house, will you marry me?" Hermione continued to gape before forcing an answer out.

"Y-yes!" She stammered squealing, and before she knew it, Draco was forcing a ring onto her finger, and hugging him. When she looked at the ring after pulling away, she found it to be a _massive _emerald. So massive, in fact, that it weighed her finger down.

"You like it?" He asked, ignoring the shouts coming from all the Slytherins, as he nodded towards the ring.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It's emerald."

"I can see that."

"It's massive."

"My hand already feels it."

"It cost a lot of gold."

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"You're worth it."

"Am I now?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't deserve that emerald."

"Oh!" She pushed away from him, shocked, but he pulled her back.

"That emerald deserves you."


	6. F is for Frogs

**F is for Frogs**

The real-estate agent brought the couple in to the large backyard. "And here, it's almost as lovely as inside. You'll have plenty of grass area for once you have kids. See, there's a patio over there, it comes with a table and a barbeque, too." She pointed left. "And there's a path. Shall we go take a look?"

"Sure." Hermione said brightly, and the real-estate agent smiled before hurrying along the path towards the outdoor table. Hermione and Draco walked slowly behind her. Hermione looked up at her husband. "I really like this place." She said eagerly.

"Yeah, it's much better than the Manor." Draco replied, nodding. "As big as the Manor but there are no rude parents to scoff at us, no Aunt Bellatrix to have yell at you and it's warm, not stony and cold."

"Can we get it?" Hermione asked, grabbing Draco's arm. "I'm just in love with this house! I can already imagine our kids growing up here. The backyard is fantastic for children. It's _massive_!"

"Of course we can get it. Anything for you." Hermione smiled at his response.

"Really?"

"I promise Hermione, that we will buy this house."

"Hurry up, you two!" The agent waved them over. Hermione gripped Draco's arm and pulled him forwards. When they reached the rock patio, Hermione gasped. It was beautiful; a circular table sat in the middle with ten or more seats surrounding it, and fairy lights we covering the banister so that it lit up the whole area. "So? What do you think?"

"I love it." Hermione breathed, before noticing a small pond in the corner of the patio. "What's that?" She asked, walking up to it.

"Oh, it's a small pond. There's a bigger one of there." She waved her hand back towards where they had come from. "The bigger pond has a bridge and what-not. It looked like something off a rom-com movie. Anyways, the previous owners loved underwater animals. I'm pretty sure there's a couple of fish in here, along with some frogs, I'm pretty sure."

"It's amazing!" Hermione gaped. "I love frogs!" She lent down, squealing.

"No." Draco said suddenly.

"What? Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, standing back up to face him. "You said we can get this house! I love this house!"

"We're not getting it."

"Drake!" Hermione looked as though she was going to burst into tears.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He looked at her stubbornly. "But no."

"Why?" Hermione truly was crying now.

"Our children will not grow up with frogs." He glared at the agent. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be going." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Draco!" Hermione screeched.

"Hurry up, Hermione. Get away from those horrid frogs." He demanded, to which Hermione laughed. "Why are you laughing? The frogs will come and find you! Hurry up!" He roared.

"Draco, wait." Hermione said. "You're not buying this house because it has _frogs_?"

"Well, yes. They are horrible creatures and we shall find a house without them."

"Frogs?" Hermione repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

Hermione burst out laughing. "You're- you're- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- frogs!" She gasped for breath.


End file.
